Talk:Starfleet uniform (2350s-2370s)
Skant Mention should be made of this uniform variant (woman behind Worf): http://home.arcor.de/spike730/skantpant.jpg :any better pictures? --Bp 17:02, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::I originally provided Spike with the screenshots, so I can assure you, there is no better view of that uniform variety that was only seen in a few episodes in TNG's second season. It basically is the first season skant with black trousers underneath. It was only worn by female officers and was seen in , and again in . --Jörg 21:31, 1 May 2006 (UTC) re: "provisional" since Wesley's uniform was never specified to be "only for provisional officers", i hardly think we should call it that. i had called it a "gray uniform" but my edits were reverted. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:56, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::That was just Wesley wearing civilian clothes, that's not a uniform, it shouldn't be here. MaGnUs 01:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it was worn with a communicator, and Picard wore a similar tunic with rank insignia later in the series, giving at least a hint that it could have been a uniform (and not provisional, to reinforce my previous note). What is your source for saying its only civilian clothes? -- Captain MKB 01:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I noted that the first provisional uniform with the three color fringe around the shoulders was in fact light and navy blue and not grey, and changed the description of the second gray uniform to be more specific and reflect syntax. Also, I would point out that wesley's consistent wearing of these two uniforms in multiple episodes, combined with the fact that they have several characteristics linking them to Starfleet uniforms, eg. the Rainbow being the command, operation, and science colors, and the fact that the shape of the second uniform was identical to starfleet uniforms, and was worn with a combadge, indicates that these are indeed some form of provisional uniform. --Skuuterz (talk) 18:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) comparison page * The data and lore picture are colliding with the all uniform picture. I'm not sure the best means of fixing this. So I thought i'd at least make note of it.-- Andorian sushi 09:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) * PNA: What exactly is the purpose of this page?I see nothing which couldn't be included in the main article, if it already isn't there. Kennelly 16:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) * Merge Suggestion: Building on what Kennelly said above, what is the purpose of this page? Everything here can and should be in the main article. There doesn't appear to be any "comparison" here anyway...– Cleanse 05:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :* Agreed and merged, more than half the content was identical anyway. --Alan 19:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Color switching Has there ever been an explanation for why the command and operations colors were switched for the TNG series and onwards from their originals? --Canoe Squad Ensign 23:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) : It was acknowledged in : : * BASHIR: "Wait a minute, aren't you two in the wrong colors?" : * O'BRIEN: "Don't you know anything about this time period?" : * BASHIR: "I'm a doctor, not an historian." : * SISKO: "In the old days, operations officers wore red, command officers wore gold, and --''" : * DAX: "''And women wore less." : But no, it was never explained. --Alan del Beccio 23:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Scientist Variant There has at least been one more variant it didn't found mentioned here, which was only seen with Scientist that may or may not have been part of Starfleet. For example with the anthropological observation team in "who watches the watchers"... this variant is rather dark gray with a bar over the breast in another materiel... http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/3295/wwtwuniformspf3.jpg, http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/8986/wwtwuniform2ic2.jpg It did also appear in 2 or 3 other episodes, but i'm not absolutely sure in which. As for the question: is this a starfleet uniform: it looks at least like one so it must be very close to starfleet even if it is for "civilian use" only.. -- 20:47, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Other occurrences include an [[:File:USS Brattain female scientist.jpg|unfortunate Brittain officer]] in , and I think during the crash or evacuation sequence in "Generations" there were some on the Ent-D. My guess would be civilian scientist. Also, some of the Amargosa observatory personnel did I think. - AJ Halliwell 21:27, 21 June 2008 (UTC) : also features an Enterprise science officer beaming up from the surface in this uniform http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/s3/3x05/thebonding008.jpg. - AJ Halliwell 03:10, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Skant revisited >While most officers wore the single-piece duty uniform jumpsuit, several variants were available, including a two-piece style uniform, featuring a long tunic (worn by individuals including Dr. Katherine Pulaski). A "skant" variant was also available. The Pulaski article indicates that she herself wore the "skant" varint, and mentions nothing about a tunic. There should probably be some sort of consistancy on the site (I'm sure a search for "skant" and "tunic" will turn up all of the instances on the site that could be inconsistant. Someone should check them out, and give the two uniforms separate distinct names. TheHYPO 22:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) And on that topic, why is it being called a skant anyway? It doesn't seem to have any "pant" properties, and it's clearly a full length dress, not a skirt... TheHYPO 22:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) McCoy's "uniform" Is there any info in bg sources for Admiral McCoy's uniform in ? Is this a uniform? - Archduk3:talk 19:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Wesley's Commbadge I'm not sure if I was looking at it correctly, but I believe Wesley's commbadge is different from everyone else. I think it has a silver background on it while everyone else has a gold background? Is there a better pic to prove this, or am I just imagining things?--Rkdew0 09:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Both this and this are some of his first/last images and they both look gold though the first one looks a bit silver due to the reflection. — Morder (talk) 09:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) To be honest I was talking about when he was an acting ensign. So that first pic you had was good but you cant get a real good view. I was able to get this screen cap of Picard and Wesley side-by-sde and his definately looks like its silver, unless I'm looking at it wrong. --Rkdew0 10:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I've always noticed it but didn't realise it wasn't noted here. Here's another good image, from The Dauphin and Trekcore. http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=35&pos=026 Something like "The combadge is entirely silver-colored." for the second variation of the provisional uniform, possibly using Wesley and picard.jpg from Samaritan Snare or uploading the Dauphin image, as they more clearly show the silver oval field. Setacourse 14:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I almost looks like the colors are reversed, since if you look closely the delta has a goldish tint. - Archduk3:talk 16:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not perceiving that. Try the ones at the bottom of this page and the top of this page. Also, the arguably unique communicator might be remarked upon in the ST Encyclopedia or TNG Companion if anyone wants to try. I couldn't find anything on Google Books, but was having trouble finding *anything* earlier, so it might be a glitch. Setacourse 01:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::My failing eyesight aside, it's pretty clear that the combadge was all silver, or at least meant to be; so it should be noted in the article pertaining to this. - Archduk3:talk 14:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::'K. Replaced pic with one that better shows the silver badge, and added text. (For aesthetics, I prefer the Dauphin pic, but now that I'm squinting, I can sort of see how the delta there can be mistaken for gold...ish. :) The replaced pic is still in use at Wesley Crusher. Setacourse 18:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I've put up a close-up of Wesley's combadge on the combadge page. It's silver-on-silver. - Aatrek 23:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Not sure when the reverse gold/silver (gold Starfleet emblem/silver background) Wesley badge was worn. http://www.proparchives.com/components/com_mtree/img/listings/m/7555.jpg 02:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Skirt I was watching TNG S01E24 and I got this great screencap of two women wearing the skirts. http://www.imagebam.com/image/e1d377127165632 06:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I must disagree that it is a "great" screencap, as it is blurry. However, if you wish to discuss it further I would suggest you upload it to this site per the image use policy.--31dot 08:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) When I said "great" I meant in comparison to the current image, which doesn't give much detail. As far as uploading, I don't feel comfortable doing that for various reasons. I also didn't read where it said an image must be hosted for any discussion at all to take place. For the male version, a different shot (about 27.5 minutes in, the first one was at the beginning). http://www.imagebam.com/image/a7ecec127176936 09:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. It is not necessary to upload something in order to discuss it, but posts on are supposed to be about changing the article, and we do not permit linking to outside images in articles, which is why I suggested uploading it. If it isn't going to be uploaded, then it is no longer about changing the article.--31dot 09:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Green vs. blue For the most part the science version of this uniform is more blue in color whereas they are more greenish in the next iteration. In some episodes, however the science uniform appears to be closer in color to the Starfleet uniform (late 2360s-early 2370s) version. For instance, I'm watching , and Beverly Crusher's uniform looks really green. Is it worth noting that the color varied somewhat? RS89 (talk) 05:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :That's probably just 1980's camera technology, or the lighting of sets. 31dot (talk) 09:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's definitely the lighting in the ready room in that episode, while the color change between the two uniform styles was an actual change in the color, since the "blue" and "green" uniforms were seen side by side in a few DS9 episodes. This "greening out" of the color can be seen with the operations uniforms in a few early episodes as well. The only strange thing with the transition between the two colors for the sciences uniform was nurse Ogawa's "blue" DS9/VOY style uniform in . - 17:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC)